Everywhich way but loose
by Mrs Speer
Summary: It's been seven years of moving, trying to make it through the best he can.


"Every Which Way but Loose"

Disclaimer

I don't own anything 'cept the mistakes lyrics from Everywhich way but loose, Eddie Rabbit.

Not sure if this is going anywhere, could be just a waste of your time, if so I apologise.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He walked across the bar, threw himself on to the stool and waited to be noticed, it normally didn't take long no matter where he was Logan always got everyone's attention. The old juke box cracked and warbled the close of one song, then ground on to the next selection, he could hear the slap of the record as the vinyl hit the turntable, then the scratch as the needle looked for the opening groove. At the first strains of music played his head bowed, very few things got under his skin in the long term, but this just cut to the quick….

"_**I've always been the kind of man who doesn't believe in strings  
Long term obligations are just unnecessary things"**_

"What'll it be mate?" the young bartender interrupted.

Illogically, without rhyme or reason Logan lunged over the bar, grabbing the youngster by his shirt dragging him close and growled two words with such venom that it made those close enough to hear stop whatever they were doing and watch for the beating that was bound to rain down.

"Shut up" before throwing the kid back, sinking back down onto his seat and lowering his head his attention solely back on the lyrics and song.

"_**If I'm headed for a heartache, then why the hell am I still here?"**_

A soft growl escaped from him, as his eyes closed, the barkeep shook his head and walked off muttering, he knew Logan had a hot head with a fierce temper but never without provocation, usually Logan grumbled if he wasn't served with a beer within 10 seconds of entering the bar so this made no sense, he did a mental 'meh' and move down the bar.

The kid, reached under the counter, open a bottle and silently slid it to the silent figure, not waiting for payment, but knowing that trouble was brewing, he rang the beer through the till, taking the money from his tips jar to pay for the loaners drink.

_**"But girl you've got me thinkin', while I'm drinking one more beer"**_

He slowly raised the rim of the bottle to his lips before swallowing slowly, he flicked a look at the young lad, before continuing to drink, listen and ponder.

_**"I'm testin' my resistance and its wearin' mighty thin  
I got the feelin' I should leave before the roof caves in  
My mind tells me to move along but my body begs me stay  
And now I feel the need to hold you close and love the night away**_"

That just about did it for him, he slamed the bottle down, thrust himself upright and stalked to the jukebox, not waiting the claws were out, the machine bled sparks as he proceeded to stop the pain the quickest way he knew. The dying lyrics were almost pitiful as they theatrically wound down

_**"While you're turnin' me  
Every which way but loose  
You turn me every which way but loose  
Inside the fire's burnin' me  
In mind you just keep turnin' me  
Every which way but loose  
Baby there's no excuse  
To turn me every which way but loose**_"…

He turned, glaring down the room, willing someone to make a move, a comment anything.

Shame no takers tonight.

He strode across the room throwing a wad of $50s on the bar mumbling as he left

"Thanks Kid"

The crush he felt inside was almost unbearable.

Almost.

He'd lived with the loneliness, kicking himself for ever letting her meet his brother, they'd been together 7 years now, he'd not seen either of them since the wedding, though scooter seemed to take pleasure in telling him their latest news, and like a fool he hung on his every word, hating himself more each time, but not willing to give her up.

If only he'd realised that she'd been hanging on for him…geez he was slow sometimes, still he could wait, Viktor would fuck up soon, and when he did..well he'd be ready. He hummed to himself unable to stop the unwanted lyrics popping in to his head

"_**When the sun comes up in the mornin' it should find me someplace new  
But right this minute all I want is to lay here next to you  
Those memories still keep callin' me from somewhere in my past  
Better hurry if they want me cause I can feel me fading fast**_"

Maybe time to move along again, see what the horizon brought, he needed to make some money as that little fit of anger had cleaned him out, he doubted that the welcome would be very warm if he showed up back there again any time soon.

Chomping on down on the stub of his cigar, he swirled it across his mouth, lighting it and drawing the smoke in deeply..morning was coming, he need to move on.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Well that's it, probably or now.

Mrs Speer

X


End file.
